


Thought We'd Be Forever

by beladonnas



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers, no major spoilers but minor ones none-the-less about Aadit romance and endgame stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beladonnas/pseuds/beladonnas
Summary: Aadit vanishes after the battle with the Rogue Knight and leaves a wife, daughter, and entire town confused and hurt.





	Thought We'd Be Forever

**Author's Note:**

> no major spoilers - minor spoilers for the end of the game and Aadit's romance, but I tried to leave out anything major about the main storyline!

She had been staring at the note from Aadit for easily twenty minutes in shock. Her bruises still throbbed and she was sore all over - she wanted to just go home and spend her night with her husband and their daughter, was that so much to ask for after a grueling battle? Now Aadit was gone and Wynette was seated on the floor, playing with Scraps leaving Mira alone. Rage was boiling up inside her, but it wasn't nothing compared to the grief.

Tears slid down her face without her even realizing it, the voice of Wynette being all that snapped her out of it, "Mama? Why are you crying?"

Mira shook her head, shoving the paper into her pocket before kneeling on the ground and wrapping Wynette into the tightest hug she could. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I just…," she wiped her tears with her hand before squeezing her daughter again, "I was so worried about you, I'm glad you're safe."

Wynette's voice was soft - just like her father's - and inquisitive, "Because of the bad man who hurt the town?"

"Yes, but he's gone now and everyone is safe," Mira sighed and pulled away, kissing Wynette on the forehead, "I love you so much, Wynnie."

"I love you, too, Mama!"

The rest of the evening went by in a blur for Mira, she worked mostly on autopilot as she fed, bathed, and put Wynette to sleep after a story. It was only then that she allowed herself to sit on the edge of the bed - on Aadit's side no less - and she sobbed as quietly as possible. She had no clue how long she stayed there, but eventually she fell back onto the bed and fell asleep herself.

♟

As the days went by, everyone knew Aadit was gone, that he'd simply vanished with speculations that Aadit was the Rogue Knight. Fortunately, no one, even Higgins, said a word about it in front of Wynette, they simply kept up the lie - half truth? - that he'd be back. Arlo promised that the Civil Corps would try to find him, Dawa was heartbroken for losing his friend unexpectedly, but helped Mira as much as he could, which Mira appreciated greatly, Martha sympathized with her and also assisted when she could, even offering to watch Wynette if Mira ever needed, and Wynette carried the teddy bear Aadit had left everywhere.

Between taking care of Wynette and throwing herself into work in order to distract herself, the seasons inevitably passed with no word on Aadit from anywhere. The rumors she found herself believing as she stared distractedly upon Emily's wheat fields as they shared some of Sophie's pumpkin pie.

"Mira? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Em."

Emily gently rubbed Mira's shoulder, "It's fine. I know it's not been easy."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I'm starting to believe those rumors, y'know? The ones about him being the Rogue Knight. It'd connect some dots, honestly."

"You did know him best, -"

"I thought I knew him," Mira interrupted.

Emily carried on, "You'd still think there would be some signs, though. I never saw Aadit as one to just walk out on people he cares for, especially not his own child."

"Wynnie keeps asking when he'll be home. She's not even five yet, I can't explain that to her! I wouldn't even know where to start…,"

"You'll be okay, Mira. You're a strong woman, the shop is running great, and you have all of Portia at your back to help if you need it."

Mira smiled, "Thank you, Emily." The two sat in silence for a while as they finished off the pie before Mira spoke again, "Sorry that I ruined our peaceful evening by having that come up."

"Mira," Emily stated firmly as she turned and faced her, "You're my best friend, you didn't ruin anything. You have my back, I have yours. No matter what. If you need to talk, I'm always right here."

♟

After two years, Mira wanted to give up hope. She wanted to search for him herself but she had Wynette to care for and a workshop to run; Which was why she had asked Martha to watch Wynette after school since she was going to be in the desert for the day, gathering the needed supplies.

It was nearing 10 and she had just exited the ruins, her bags and small cart filled with relics and ores, leaving her to sit next to her ever-loyal llama, Clover, as she drank some more water before preparing to leave, though she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up - she felt like she was being watched - and not just by the various desert creatures either. Standing, she insured her stuff was prepared, pulling out her sword as she scanned the sand. She didn't see anything at first, but her second glance caught her catching the glint of metal in a human-like outline that certainly wasn't there when she arrived hours prior. She tensed, preparing herself for a fight and slowly approached before she froze. She recognized that metal very well, it didn't matter that it had been two years she knew.

"Rogue Knight." Her voice was hardened and the words were laced with venom. Whoever the Rogue Knight was, they took a few hesitant steps forward, hands raised in surrender, but refusing to speak. "What are _you_ doing back near Portia? You lived last time but I promise you that won't be your fate this time if you attack again."

The knight shook their head and walked closer still, stopping a few feet away from Mira. "Spit it out," she snarled, "You tried destroying this place once, I'm not going to assume you mean well solely because your hands are raised, Knight."

There was a noise behind the helmet - a sigh? - before they reached up to it, appearing to attempt in removing it. Mira stood as tense as before, squaring herself in case it turned into a fight, but her sword fell to the sandy ground when the helmet was removed and before her was a man she recognized incredibly well.

"Aadit."

**Author's Note:**

> first blackwall now aadit??? its bullshit. anyway i wrote this up in about an hour and spent half that looking it over to for mistakes so hopefully its good. i have been playing nothing but MTAP lately, it's so cute and sweet but Aadit's ending still has me sad and pissed, hopefully more content will arrive that will expand more on him (and the other characters)... and maybe a Aadit return. thats my hope anyway, i love the theory of him being the Rogue Knight a lot, though! im debating about writing another part but idk yet.


End file.
